And he cried again
by hii-chan23
Summary: Shinji has fallen over. He is crying. He has murdered his friend. He found truths. But somehow, his friends were there to help him. He has risen. Shinji Ikari found love again through what he hated most. Yaoi. ShinjiXKaworu


I do not own Evangelion

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he cried again.

Ikari Shinji cried on his bed and kept scolding himself for being such an idiot. How can he not notice Kaworu at all? He even told Misato, "He said he love me, and I love him too"

Shinji was still feeling guilty about Kaworu or Tabris, the angel of free will death. Shinji's eyes started to water again and he wanted to call out for someone. He kept saying help but somehow he couldn't force out other words. And so he continued crying. Another reason why he is crying... was because he found out the truth on Ayanami Rei's origins. His mother's DNA was in his friend or Yui's clone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka have given up on calling Shinji out of his room. And she muttered,"Baka" under her breath and sat down on the nearest chair. Some how, Asuka managed to wake up from her coma. She said she understand her mother and even said how wonderful her mama was. It seems it was a miracle for her to be woken up and Misato was sure she saw Shinji pushing Asuka to wake up in the hospital.

Misato of course was happy for Asuka's awakening but was worried on Shinji's condition. She was even more afraid of Nerv. Nerv told Misato that they might have unexpected attacks on Tokyo-3 and may not be by Angels but by Humans. Misato sighed and she regretted sending Pen Pen away. Her only companion, Kaji as died and left Pen Pen with her. But with the death of Tabris, the 17th angel and the unexpected attacks from humans, she decicde to give away Pen Pen for good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei on the other hand has something to do. She saw Ikari-kun's condition and felt sorry for him. Was it pity? Or Sadness? Rei has never felt anything like this in her life. She decided to help Shinji although she doesn't really know what to do. As she was walking to Nerv's entrance, she saw Shinji.

"Ikari-kun..."

She followed him and saw him entering the central Dogma. Where of course, the LCL was made.

She saw him holding something and never before saw Shinji crying so hard.

It was Kaworu's head. He held his head near his chest and cried even harder when he saw Kaworu's dead body. It didn't matter to anyone anymore.

The dead is the dead. Nothing can return back to life.

Rei then was struck with an idea.

She knew what to do and took something hard. She knocked out Shinji and placed him in a dry area.

Rei took Kaworu's lifeless body and with great difficulty his head as it was clasped strongly by Shinji and when to the very place she was born.

As the third Rei, she kind of knew how this machine works. Akagi-san has always brought her here. Rei looked around and saw a hidden compartment.

Rei stared at it and decided to try her luck to see if anything useful was inside. As she opened, she was taken aback. She saw another Rei. Accept it had no life or soul.

And she suddenly felt that Akagi-san actually still loved Gendou a lot. She nodded and dragged the body out. As she dragged, she gave a mental note to ask for someone's help.

She then did extraordinary things and she knew Nerv would have her head.

She then returned to Shinji and dragged him out of Nerv.

Misato was getting worried by then as Shinji has not come home for dinner and it was his day to cook dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**flashback**

**Misato shouted, "SHINJI-KUN! WHERE'S DINNER!"**

**Asuka then ran to his room and screamed, "ANTA BAKA? HURRY UP! I'M SO HUN-.. Eh? Shinji ka?"**

**end of flashback**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato heard that and ran out of her house to the car park to look for Shinji. She knew where Shinji was and she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Misato drove to Nerv and prayed Shinji was there and saw Rei carrying Shinji out of Nerv unconscious but thanked Rei for taking Shinji's body.

Rei smiled and when back in to Nerv.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato then drove poor Shinji back and wondered why Rei was there. Misato shook her head thinking that Rei must have went for a check up and brought Shinji back to her apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji kept crying every night till Asuka stepped in by slapping him telling him then the dead could not be raised back to life no matter what and even the sick have to help him. Asuka stomped out of the room and pouted. Shinji tried snapping out of it but miserably failed. He cried even more.

Asuka rolled her eyes and stormed into Shinji's room and screamed at him.

"HONTOU NI HONTOU NI BAKA DA YO! YOU MAKE EVERYONE UNHAPPY AND I... I... HAVE TO SUFFER YOUR INTOLERATABLE ACTIONS! YOU ARE A MAN AND STOP CRYING FOR GOD'S SAKE! KAWORU IS DEAD! HE CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE! BAKA BAKA BAKA! AND EVERYONE WANTS YOU BACK! INCLUDING... Me... BUT SO WHAT! WAKE UP IKARI SHINJI!"

Shinji whimpered a soft, "but you don't know how I feel…"

Asuka held Shinji by the collar and yelled, "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL? LOOK IKARI! MY MOTHER DIED INFRONT OF ME AND KAJI DIED TOO! AND I DIDN'T WEEP A SINGLE TEAR! YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE THEY ALREADY DIED! WHAT'S THE PONIT OF CRYING!" Though Asuka knew that wasn't true at all. But she did it to stop Shinji's crying.

Asuka pushed Shinji into a wall and Shinji realized what Asuka said was true. What will he do without Asuka? Shinji wiped his tears with his sleeves and walked to the toilet. Asuka stared at him and muttered "Baka Shinji" but she gave a small smile when Misato saw this.

Shinji came out of the bath room and apologized for his behavior and told Misato he wished to go back to school. Misato was overjoyed and hugged Shinji while Asuka went into her room and shut the door smiling to herself.

Two weeks later, Shinji took a long stroll to school and looked up into the sky. He wished Kaworu-kun could return back. But after Asuka's words, he knew it can't be true.

As he was walking into his classroom, he realized Toji was back.

Toji smiled and cried with joy

"DAMN YOU SHINJI! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! I WAITED FOR BLOODY HELL YEARS FOR YOU TO RETURN!"

Shinji was taken aback and muttered something about how sorry he was.

Asuka then pushed Shinji and announce to everyone,

"FULLY RECOVERED! AND I, ASUKA SORYU LANGELY AM BACK!"

Shinji had no mood to listen and sat on his chair. He looked around and saw Rei sleeping on the table. She seemed happy though.

Then the teacher entered and announced that Rei's cousin will be coming to town and will be joining her for class.

Shinji and Asuka's eyes widen and looked at Rei. Rei gently nodded and turn to look at the trees and said something no one heard.

"Ikari-kun"

That very afternoon after school, Asuka went up to Rei and demanded facts on Rei's cousin. Knowing Rei, Shinji walked back to the apartment. But he decided to take a detour and suddenly found himself near the beach. He wanted to cry again and sat on the cold sand and looked up in the night sky. Then...

He heard it.

Ode to Joy...

The very same tune Shinji loved so much. Shinji chuckled and looked back up.

"ne, Shinji-kun, how many days has it passed since I died?"

Kaworu smiled at Shinji.

Shinji's eyes widen and he ran up to Kaworu and embraced him.

"Kaworu-kun. AM I dreaming?"

Kaworu smelled Shinji's hair and touched his wet face and shook his head. His lips met Shinji's lip and he bit Shinji's lips. Kaworu then closed his eyes and his tongue went to explore unknown territories of Shinji's mouth while Shinji did the same thing.

Shinji then believed it was indeed reality.

Both boys did not want to break this contact and Shinji realized it was getting very late.

Shinji broke the kiss and held Kaworu's hand and led him back to Misato's apartment. Asuka and Misato stared at the two boys and both boys darted into the room.

Asuka and Misato started to scream while Misato tried to calm down and phoned Nerv while Asuka ran towards Shinji's room door and tried breaking it down.

Shinji locked his door and pushed Kaworu on his bed. He stared at the silver hair boy's beautiful yet chilling crimson eyes.

Kaworu then asked Shinji,

"Shinji-kun, don't you want to know who am I alive?"

Shinji looked down and plucked up his courage to say a soft, "I miss you so much".

Kaworu eyes widen and blushed a little and said that he was tired and wished Shinji to sleep with him. Shinji agreed. Shinji wanted Kaworu to kiss him again to prove reality but saw how tired Kaworu was.

Kaworu then said this in his mind, "Is this what Adam wants? To have a second chance in life? I guess a lilim like Shinji can change an angel."

Kaworu turned to his side facing Shinji and gave a small kiss on his cheek and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up and felt that Kaworu wasn't there. He knew it was a good dream. And so he left to change for school. He went to the bathroom and noticed that everyone wasn't home and saw a note. He picked it up and rushed out of the house. He noticed how late he was and the note with Asuka's terrible scribble saying, "BAKA! WHERE'S BREAKFAST?" As he was running out of the house, he touched his lips and knew it was just all a dream.

When he reached school, he ran into the classroom. He blushed so hard at everyone's stares and sat down.

Then... the teacher walked in and smiled, "Ikari, never mind about your lateness. We shall talk about it later. But today everyone, We have a new student. His name is Nagisa Kaworu"

Kaworu walked in and wave at everyone.

"Boku was Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu.."

All the girls besides the first and second children and Hikari giggled and some gawked at him. Asuka shouted a," NO FRIGGIN WAY!"

The teacher gave a cold stare at Asuka. Asuka slouched back to her chair and watch Kaworu.

Rei smiled and nodded at Kaworu.

Shinji couldn't believe his eyes. Kaworu his friend was there.

The silver haired boy then had to sit somewhere in the class and the teacher appointed a seat for him. As he walked to his seat, many of the girls looked at him dreamily like he was some great idol.

Kaworu sat next to Shinji and to most girls' disappointment, Shinji was appointed as Kaworu's buddy. The class had a buddy system which helps a lot for two people.

Shinji of course was very delighted and tried hard to concentrate in class. Kaworu had no problem catching up and to everyone except Shinji, Rei and Asuka surprise, Kaworu fared well in rate of change which consists of 10 questions on ln which everyone in the class totally suck at.

Kaworu even helped Shinji in his biology chapter. Then before lunch, Kaworu gave a small peck on the cheek and winked at him. Shinji blushed and Kensuke laughed at Shinji. But Kensuke was returned with an angry look on Kaworu's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch break, Asuka then brought all the Eva pilots except Toji and she questioned Kaworu appearance.

Kaworu then said...

"I'll tell you alright. Shinji-kun deserves this most."

"Rei-chan was the one who brought me to life. She silenced the bad male lilim that is Shinji-kun's father and sliced off a bit off his hand. Adam's body that is. She then place Adam in a body of a fake lilim. She modified the lilim's DNA and took my dead body DNA. She matched it somehow and builds me. Well physically only. She released a female lilim and asked for help. She agreed and placed my soul into this fake lilim. I was awoken. I was alive. But in a form of Adam, Tabris and lilim. With small bits of Lilith's. I was then reborn. The female lilim named Akagi then did certain things. I felt alive. She gave me my memories back and told me it was easy to do that as my Tabris' real body kept certain memories. I had forgotten on how I was really born and forgotten on what those male lilims did to me. The only thing I remembered was Adam, Lilith and Shinji-kun. And so I am indeed a clone of Tabris and that's how Rei-chan was made. I was made for Shinji-kun like how Rei was made for that terrible male Lilim that his hand has Adam. Oh and by the way, I'm not really an angel now so I can be considered what you call that, humans"

Asuka was in disgust and Shinji embraced Rei. He thanked Rei and Rei blushed and smiled. She then said…

"Ikari-kun, I'm sorry for what I have done and, Can I be your friend again?"

Shinji was taken aback and smiled," Thank you Ayanami, or should I say... mum!"

Shinji Laughed and ran for his dear life. Rei noticed that blushed and she then ran after Shinji...

Both children had never experienced this.

Rei thought, "Was it because of Kaworu-kun? The angel of free will that could change a person's heart? Even me… I'm actually feeling happy… Oh Shinji-kun thank you."

Shinji on the other hand thought, "Its was Kaworu-kun that helped me. It was Kaworu-kun that saved me. It was Asuka who helped me think of other people. And it was Rei Who helped me. What more can I ask from my friends?

Kaworu then said, "Asuka, Please be careful. Nerv will need to kill me"

Asuka stared at him and she smiled.

"Nagisa-san, I think I shan't because Baka Shinji will definitely go into depression and make everyone unhappy"

"Be careful what you say about Shinji-kun, Asuka, I'm still Tabris."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv indeed sent forces to murder Kaworu. The Seele people had a heart attack as they heard Tabris was alive and was on Nerv side and sent forces to kill Kaworu.

But then again, Kaworu still has AT field even though he is not really Tabris now.

Kaworu helped the rebuilding of the 3 Evangelions and helped Shinji to synchro even better with 01. Shinji then loved to sit in 01 as somehow Kaworu told him His mother was inside 01 and so his mom will help him no matter what.

The 3 Eva friends helped Kaworu and Kaworu protected them.

After that, Kaworu started the third impact but he killed all Seele people.

He made Akagi clone another Tabris but without any soul like the other Rei's and he did the forbidden act of combining Lilith and Tabris and Adam. It causes a third impact and made it look like Seele had a suicide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a good third impact, the sun was shining brightly and all was at peace till…

"NANI! BAKA SHINJI! CAN'T YOU SERVE PEOPLE WITH ORANGE JUICE WITHOUT THEM SPILLING?"

"ASUKA-SAN! DO IT YOURSELF THEN!"

Both of them quarrel and threw sand at each other.

Kaworu laughed and told Rei how stupid those two can be at times. Rei on the other hand burst out in laughter when sand was thrown onto Kaworu's face.

Kaworu's eyes met onto Asuka and ran after her. Shinji Laughed till his sides hurt and joked to Rei how motherly she can be sometimes.

Rei blushed hard and ran to Misato's side.

Misato and Akagi were lying on the sand and they said to each other this.

"Young Children... ha-ha"

"You were like this Misato"

"Shut up..."

And All the Nerv crew had a vacation at Tokyo-4 (new one) where there was A huge resort being built there.

But Somehow, Kaworu helped Shinji out of his nut shell and made him a man of honour. He helped Rei, his cousin (REALLY!) voice out her real opinions and made her a gentle and beautiful lady. HE also helped Asuka to understand Shinji's life and Rei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen and Shinji and Kaworu slept in the same room.

Shinji snuggled up to his warm and comfortable bed while Kaworu stared at the night sky.

While staring, Kaworu thought of the very day he met Shinji. He wanted to smile but a sudden thought of death appeared...

"What if I die before Shinji-kun?"

He knew that very day would come as his mortal and physical body could not take much. Kaworu sighed and went to bed. As he was walking, Shinji sat up and held Kaworu's hand.

"Kaworu-kun, I think its time I Tell you this. I really love you. Somehow I know you have worries in your heart. Care to tell me?"

Kaworu shook his head and returned back a kiss.

But this kiss was long. It lasted through the whole night.

Both boys stood up and Kaworu unbuttoned Shinji's shirt and slid his hands down to Shinji's waist. He embraced Shinji and noticed Shinji didn't back off nor push him away. Kaworu then continued to make his way.

Shinji on the other hand wanted to stop this but he saw Kaworu's face and his hearted melted. If he had stopped Kaworu, he would have broken his heart. Indeed he loved Kaworu but he knew as two men, they shouldn't do this.

Shinji then stopped Kaworu and asked him with difficulty, "pants Kaworu-kun... pants do you thinks pants it's ok to do this?"

Kaworu firmly replied, "My love for you will never change and Shinji if you truly have doubts, I don't mind marrying you. Do you still... Hmmm"

Shinji pressed his lips against Kaworu and flushed so hard... Luckily the room was pitch-black.

Kaworu then worked his hands again and removed Shinji's clothes and started on his pants. Both lips then were freed by Kaworu's shirt and they were once interlocked again. Blushing hard, Shinji's eyes darted around and he reckons he saw a pair of eyes not Kaworu's but someone with the same red but beautiful crimson eyes.

He ignored it and Kaworu's right hand pressed again Shinji's erected nipple. Shinji lips were once freed as he moans softly. Kaworu worked his way down and removed Shinji's pants and his underwear.

Slowly His hand touched Shinji's most important part. Kaworu then pushed Shinji down onto the bed and he knelt down in front of Shinji. Shinji then moan even louder while his proud manhood was being hardened and erected. Kaworu then open his mouth and sucked hard. Shinji then shrieked a little and he knew it was coming. White semen spilled into Kaworu's mouth and Kaworu backed off and smiled at Shinji. Shinji's eyes widen at Kaworu spat everything onto his body and he started to do a strip dance in front of Shinji. Shinji giggled and Kaworu smiled cunningly and pushed Shinji onto the bed.

Kaworu went on top of Shinji and tickled Shinji. Shinji giggled louder and blushed harder when Kaworu blow on to Shinji's Ears. He then using his index finger brushed onto Shinji chest downwards.

Shinji giggled even louder and Kaworu said to Shinji softly, "Before you turn your back towards me, help me erect it, my koi"

Shinji Flustered and slowly tried to erect Kaworu's cock and turned with some help from Kaworu. Kaworu then place a finger into Shinji's ass. Shinji let out a soft moan and his eyes start to water as Kaworu placed another finger in. The silver-haired boy then removed his hands and slowly inserts his male private part into Shinji's anus. Shinji grabbed hold of the blanket and suddenly Kaworu was on him and Kaworu place his hand over Shinji's hand.

"Relax my Shinji"

Shinji then knew Kaworu was a gentle loving lover and would never try and hurt Shinji at all. Shinji felt pain but he seemed relieved and he relaxed a little more.

Both boys' bodies were very sweaty and it was like a burning inferno in the room. Kaworu then thought he shouldn't let Shinji do more pain and removed his body of out Shinji. Shinji though was in pain wanted more.

Kaworu then lay next to Shinji and kissed him again. Both boys panted hard while Shinji's ass was badly sore but he loved it a lot. He knew in every actions of Kaworu, there was love and not those kind he read when men just wanted to fulfill their needs. Kaworu's mouth then break free and his tongue like a serpent licked Shinji's face and both mouths again were interlocked.

Long hard kisses were made and Shinji then felt something he always wanted to feel. A man like a father to love him more than anything. He saw how Kaworu gave up his life to save Shinji and Shinji then touched Kaworu's face. Kaworu blinked and saw Shinji's eyes watery and Kaworu then removed his lips and stood up.

"I'm so sorry I cried. Kaworu-kun pants I'm pants such a failure"

"Shinji-kun, I want you to kneel near the bed"

Kaworu blushed and Shinji with a slight shocked saw the beautifully white face that shone brightly in the moon was so red that it looked like an apple. Shinji obeyed and saw Kaworu sitting on the bed side asking him to do what he did just now. Shinji tried and saw how Kaworu moaned and stopped. Kaworu blinked and he saw Shinji's face near him.

"Kaworu-kun, I love you a lot. I can't bear to see you hurt. Will you forgive me? I'm all but trouble am I?" Shinji asked.

Kaworu then replied, "My Love, my Shinji, my life, I was bon to meet and was to die with you. What more can I ask from anyone? And Shinji I love you too. pants Why I seriously can't take this anymore if you ask me as now I nothing more than pants long for your honey lips."

Shinji was taken aback and he nodded. He took his blanket and covered both of their naked bodies. Shinji then took the initiative and kissed Kaworu back.

Kaworu returned it and both tongues were entwined and both young and good natured boys slept with sweet dreams

While that happen, Rei accidentally saw a slightly disturbing scene and ran back into her room where Asuka was sharing the room with her.

Rei in her room giggled and said to Asuka, "So that's the power of love."

Asuka muttered, "I feel sick."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendou was removed of his hand which bore Adam was sent into a prison and was killed by Kaworu during the third impact.

But what about The Evas? They were having a nice little vacation at outer space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: I'm not the kind that likes chapters. So the dividers are here to help

PLEASE REVIEW IT! MANY THANKS!


End file.
